


Replica

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Answer to a very, very old challenge to write a sequel. In Part 1, Spock convinces Kirk to let him help create a dildo replica of Kirk's equipment for Kirk's remote girlfriend. Part 1 closes with Spock relishing the mold he now has for additional copies. Well, what is Spock going to do with another replica?





	Replica

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> Sequel to a story called [The Birthday Present ](http://www.trekiverse.org/archive/2000/adult/tos/BirthdayPresent_TM) by T'Maia. (A story with a completely and totally heterosexual Kirk that I am twisting into a bi-sexual Kirk, just for the record.)

Spock held the freshly-molded translucent object up to the light. The duplication was uncanny, every minute detail of texture and vein had been copied. He stroked the smooth plasticine with his fingertips reverently.

\------

Captain Kirk stood in his quarters, studying the disturbingly accurate representation of his personal anatomy. He thought about how to ship it so that it was least likely to be opened by customs.

\------

Spock placed this second, illicit, casting of Kirk's member into a drawer, unable to leave it sitting out even in his quarters. He had to run an errand to the workshop for some parts.

Some time later, Spock admired his handiwork. The dearly-copied dildo was mounted on a slightly flexible arm of thin durasteel. This was attached to the side of his bed, utilizing a sample-case clamp that should not leave any mark on the synthetic wood. Not taking his eyes from the wondrous thing, he reached down and opened the vial of general-purpose oil he had also procured from the shop. He reverently coated the polyplast with lubricant then reclosed the vial and set it aside. He shed his robe.

\------

As Kirk looked in the bottom of his closet for a re-usable, padded shipping case it occurred to him that Jenny would most likely favor something with a bit more action than what he was about to send. Spock had so far proved more than helpful, perhaps he would have an idea about how to add sonic vibration to the present.

\-----

Dispensing with dignity, Spock bent to the floor and positioned himself on his hands and knees. He wished at that moment for some spark of imagination so that he could place Kirk there with him. Vulcan minds were unfortunately unmoveably literal. He decided to make the best of it and leaned back and felt the cool, greased, plastic bump at his buttock. He reached back and shifted to line it up with his anus, then brought his hand back to the floor and forced relaxation into his anal muscles in preparation.

"If you wanted a fuck, all you had to do was ask," Kirk's even voice filled the room, echoed off the mostly bare walls.

Spock froze in horror, then started to get out of his most incriminating position.

"No," Kirk commanded, "don't move." The captain's perfectly shiney boots stepped around him once, surveying the scene. "Hmmm," was all he said before sitting down on the bed, straddling the dildo hardware. He looked down at the narrow buttocks, the opulent dildo replication of his own erection just touching the sensitive skin of Spock's nether region.

He brushed Spock's bare backside with a featherlight touch. "You went to a lot of trouble to get this together," he said of the dildo. "You must really want it a lot."

"I thought you were. . .unavailable, Captain," Spock strained to say calmly. Kirk's momentary touch had ignited him.

"Jenny said since we are apart for so long that I am allowed to take release with a man, but that other women are strictly off-limits."

"Indeed?" Spock's weak voice managed.

Kirk bent forward and grasped the narrow hips, commanding the other with a touch just as his words commanded him to remain still. He pulled Spock's hips towards himself, watching as the pliant, replicant glans slipped inside Spock's anus. He continued pulling insistently. At the halfway point, the Vulcan groaned in obvious, intense pleasure. Kirk wondered at that and kept pulling until he had impaled the other completely. He paused, observing the quick breaths from the being beneath him. With gentle pressure, he pushed the other off of the dildo until only the head remained inside then pulled again. Again at the halfway point Spock moaned, deeper this time.

After a few more repetitions, Kirk could no longer ignore the incredible hard-on straining inside his own pants.

"Hold that," he said to a fully impaled Vulcan and stood up. He walked around and knelt before the other and pressed his groin against the other's face. Spock leaned into him, breathing his scent greedily through his starfleet issue pants. This made Kirk's cock ache worse than he could ever remember it doing so. He unsealed his fly and released his erection. Spock's aquiline nose rubbed his pubic hair.

Kirk backed off and aimed his head at the partially opened mouth. It widened to accept him and he began thrusting into the moist heat. He felt orgasm building quickly so he pulled out again and moved to sit on his heels off to one side. In a sex-charged voice he commanded, "Pleasure yourself." Spock's face registered confusion. "Grasp your own cock and stroke it," Kirk clarified.

Spock swallowed hard and complied, leaving one hand on the floor to hold himself up. His long, soft cock quickly expanded into a long, large-headed rod. The sight of Spock on his hands and knees jerking himself had to be the most erotic thing Kirk had ever seen. He sat back on his heels to savor the site, letting his own cock bob with anticipation.

"Stop," Kirk finally ordered. He walked on his knees closer and used his hands to urge Spock to raise himself up to a partial kneeling position, still impaled on the dildo. Kirk looked the hunched, discomfited Vulcan up and down. His gorgeous cock bobbed between them, ramrod straight, unlike Kirk's slightly arched penis. Unable to resist, Kirk stroked the coppery erection and was rewarded with a tremble from his normally stand-still Vulcan. He pushed the other as far as he thought he could with gentle stroking on his beautiful member. The narrow thighs quivered and he clung to Kirk in near helplessness by the time Kirk relented and released him.

With a sorrowful moan, Kirk directed Spock to resume his hands and knees position. Kirk stripped off his pants and returned to straddling the narrow hips. Placing one hand on a bony shoulder for balance Kirk slid forward over the hot back, dragging his testicles over the sharp spine and up to a shoulder blade. His dark head bumped one pointed ear and dragged through the silky hair, leaving beads of pre-cum in its wake.

Kirk backed up again and slid Spock off of the dildo with a slight sucking noise. "Lay across the bed if you want the real thing," Kirk purred with need.

Spock obeyed instantly, lifting his hips as Kirk positioned himself behind him. The Vulcan's anus was already well-oiled and stretched from the dildo, so Kirk entered easily with a throaty sound of pleasure which Spock echoed. Kirk thrust slowly at first then picked up the pace until their bodies slapped loudly. After many wonderful minutes of fucking, Kirk felt himself begin to ejaculate, he hurriedly pulled out and straddled the narrow waist on his knees. With fast strokes and loud groans he finished, spattering the boney spine and shoulderblades with his semen.

He smeared the droplets out with a massaging motion and leaned down to kiss the hot skin now scented with himself. "Spock," he observed, "you are a wonderful fuck."

With effort, Spock whispered, "May I have you as well?"

Kirk sat straight. "Nobody fucks the captain, Spock." He rolled off of him and gathered the other against himself, trapping the amazing Vulcan cock between them.

"I need. . .something," Spock moaned.

"I'll take care of you," Kirk soothed and fetched the oil from the floor. He ever so slowly coated the Vulcan. As he worked he noticed small droplets of tears at the corners of the closed eyes. The ridge on Spock's head flared each time he touched the pulsing shaft. The slit weeped a clear slippery fluid.

"Please. . .I. . .need," Spock sobbed.

"All right my friend." Kirk shifted so just his buttocks were hitched on the edge of the bed. He directed Spock to lay across him, cock trapped between Kirk's thighs. Spock's breath heated Kirk's neck at he leaned over him, supporting himself with his arms.

"Thrust, Spock," Kirk directed patiently. Kirk spread his knees slightly until Spock worked up a rhythm then he squeezed his thighs together tightly, eliciting a cry of relieved pleasure from the other.

"Jim," Spock breathed as his body met Kirk's on a down stroke. Kirk relished the closeness this position enforced on the other and he took advantage by rubbing the other's torso freely, marvelling at the endurance Spock showed in the awkward position.

After many minutes of sweaty contact Kirk said, "Hold it a moment."

With a whimper, Spock stopped. Kirk could feel Spock's humming pulse along the shaft pressed between his now greasy thighs. Kirk reached down beside himself and unhooked the dildo. "Spread your legs," he ordered and with some shifting of weight, Spock obeyed. Kirk reached around behind the other and with two false tries, pushed the dildo into Spock's rectum. Spock gasped as it pressed home.

"Keep thrusting Spock."

Spock leaned over Kirk again, now with his back arched so that Kirk could reach the bracket on the dildo and pull it in and out as Spock moved his hips. At the first thrust, Spock sobbed aloud and swore in Vulcan at the intense pleasure.

"I've heard a rumor that Vulcan cum tastes like finest caviar. I want to have yours, so save it for me," Kirk said at a break in Spock's vocalization.

"Yes, Captain," Spock gasped and thrust again. Every muscle in his lean body stood out in stark relief as he moved his hips several more times impaling himself from behind. Eventually, with a ragged breath he said, "I am cumming."

Kirk stood him up, legs parted. Then bent and took the huge head into his mouth. He stroked the massive shaft with a thumb and forefinger while still thrusting the dildo into the lean butt with the other hand. Spock moaned low and long and Kirk felt the pulsing of semen under his hand before his mouth filled with the luscious fluid. He pulled off to just the slit to swallow then re-enveloped the head. He quickened his pace of stroking, sucking hard to pull every last drop from the core. He mmmmed his pleasure at the taste.

Spock squirmed as Kirk continued to massage his slowly softening cock. "You have a magnificent cock, First Officer. Why didn't I know that before?" Spock shook his head in reply. Kirk thrust the dildo in and out a few more times before pulling it out, Spock leaned forward to aid in its removal. Kirk then stood, sliding up the leaner body seductively. His cock was hardening again. "Hmmmm. . ." he said in thought. "How do I want you this time?"

He took Spock's hand and placed it around his shaft pressing into a lean hard thigh and moved Spock's hand in a stroking motion. His cock sprang to full erection and he chuckled. At Spock's curious eyebrow, Kirk explained, "You are much more of a turn-on than Jenny, I'm realizing. God, you are sexy." His gaze travelled over the broad chest. "You know what I want more than anything?" His grin had taking on a true Kirkian quality.

\--------

Approximately ten minutes later, Kirk stepped onto the empty bridge, the third shift crew sent off on an unscheduled drill. Spock followed him off slowly but stepped over to his station with a confident stride. After four and a half minutes he came over to Kirk in the command chair. "The records are now being programmed with a random sample of you and I at our stations.

Kirk gave him a look that made the illicit programming more than worthwhile. He stared out the viewscreen a few long moments, savoring the scene of the stars. He uncrossed his legs slowly and parted them.

"Unseal my pants, Commander," he said as hot blood rushed to his face and groin. Spock moved to stand before him, bending a little to unhook and part the standard-issue trousers. Kirk's cock pressed hard against the black briefs beneath. Kirk lifted his hips slightly to let Spock free his cock and balls from the fabric.

"Suck me," Kirk commanded, unable to keep his voice completely steady. Without hesitation, Spock knelt before the chair, and leaned in. Using his hand to aim the thick member he hungrily closed on the head and half of the shaft. He bowed his head in an aggressive motion, taking all of the cool, pulsing cock into his mouth.

Kirk gasped in pleasure. "Slower." He grabbed Spock's head and set his rhthym. When Spock held the pace he rested his hands on the arms of the command chair. He tilted his head back and listened to the familiar chirping of the consoles. "Oh God, this is wonderful," Kirk moaned. "Oh, suck me harder, Spock." He began moving his hips in time. "God, I love saying that," he added in a whisper.

Kirk opened his eyes and glanced around the bridge stations then watched the raven head bowing at his crotch. He moved a hand off the arm of the chair and stroked the back of the robin's blue tunic. "Stop for a moment," Kirk ordered. Spock withdrew and waited. "Lick my balls," Kirk said with a half plead. Kirk shifted his hips forward as Spock pulled the waistband of the black briefs down between pale pink thighs out of the the way and ran his tongue over and behind the rough hairy surface. "Oh, Spock. Oh, Spock." Kirk repeated as Spock's tongue burned the cool surface of his testicles. "Is your cock as hot as your tongue? I can't believe this, but I think I want you to fuck me."

Spock froze then raised up to look Kirk straight in the face. His eyes were very intense.

"You want to, don't you?" Kirk asked.

Spock replied in a deep rumbling voice, "Yes." They held that way for a few breaths. "If you tell me again, you will not be able to stop me--I will not be able to stop myself."

Kirk's abdomen turned a somersault at deceptively controlled voice. "I want you to fuck me, Spock." Kirk said in a soft voice.

Spock had him then. In Kirk's next breath he had been turned around, his pants jerked to his knees and he was being pressed into the front edge of the seat of his command chair. In the next breath, Spock's still oily cock pressed against his anus, demanding entry. Spock thrust mindlessly, his cock sliding aside over Kirk's left buttock, leaving trails of emission. The next thrust slipped between Kirk's oily thighs eliciting a moan from the Vulcan. Spock paused to control himself.

"I'm a virgin, Spock, try to--" Kirk broke off as the next more controlled thrust drove the massive shaft halfway into him.

"Jim," Spock whispered reverently as he thrust again. By the fourth stroke he was completely sheathed in the cool, quivering human.

"God, you're huge," Kirk grunted, feeling himself opened wide. Spock's fingers grappled at his anus, gripping his butt cheeks and parting them to deepen penetration. Kirk's bowels ached at the invasion. "Next time remind me to give myself an enema," Kirk said.

"I shall do so," Spock replied in a nearly normal voice.

After a few more thrusts, Spock said. "Do you wish to have my ejaculate again?"

"Cum inside me," Kirk tried to command though it was difficult from his current position. He felt the rock hard shaft writh inside him as Spock moaned a ball-aching groan of satisfaction. Spock held inside until he softened then holding Kirk's hips, pulled out.

Kirk stood with some difficulty and hitched up his pants.

"I did not finish your fellatio, Captain."

"That's all right..." Kirk began.

Spock pressed him against the chair. "There are still four minutes and seven seconds remaining in the drill," Spock insisted as he grasped Kirk's hand to keep him hooking his own pants. He sat Kirk back in the chair and bent back over his groin, this time using his fingers as well as his mouth to return Kirk to hardness quickly.

Kirk let himself go and rolled with the pleasure of Spock's attentions. He came a moment later with a low-level, relaxing orgasm. Spock sucked him dry and stood straight.

"You are mine now," Spock stated as he straightened his uniform then bent to help Kirk straighten his own.

"Am I?" Kirk asked a bit giddy.

"The third-shift crew will be returning momentarily," Spock pointed out.

Kirk straightened and smiled confidently at Spock, who seeing Kirk returned to apparent normal, returned to his station to reset the recorders. Twenty-three seconds later the third-shift bridge crew returned. Kirk handed over command with his normal smoothness and headed for the turbolift.

"Coming, Mr. Spock?"

Spock nodded to the science station replacement and joined Kirk in the lift.

"I believe the portable enema kits are in medical storage three on deck six," Spock stated.

"Uhhh," Kirk moaned and leaned back against the wall of the lift for support.


End file.
